


Dirk X Reader 15 minutes in heaven

by YukiYaoiLove3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYaoiLove3/pseuds/YukiYaoiLove3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a Strider party what could go wrong? oh you know just getting shoved into a closet with your crush~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk X Reader 15 minutes in heaven

Dirk x reader 15 minutes in heaven  
Why were you even there? You had absolutely no fucking clue. You would really rather be at home reading a book or kicking some n00b’s ass on xbox. Anything but being at another Strider party. The only reason you hadn’t left less than 5 minutes after arriving was that Dirk looked absolutely mouthwatering in the his outfit. Black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, bright white skinny jeans and converse; his trademark glasses on and his normally spikey blond hair slicked back to perfection.  
“Okay, Fuckers,” Roxy called, showing off how drunk they already were. Didn’t the party just start? “Everyone into the living room. Time to play 15 minutes in heaven!!!” You sighed and sat down in the corner of the room, really not wanting to play but also not really having much of a choice. The game started and the first pair going in were Mituna and Latula. They were really cute together even if they weren’t matesprits.  
After about 3 other pairs had gone it was finally your turn. How Roxy noticed you in her drunkenness you had no idea. You groaned softly and stood, leaving the safety of your corner and walked over to the small box. You reached in and pulled out what seemed to be a small sword replica. You could feel your cheeks heating up as you knew exactly who it belonged to.  
“Bro? Where you at,” Dave called, “You’re up, man!”  
Dirk wasn’t far behind the call to him. He walked into the room, a small smirk adorning his face the minute his eyes landed on the sword you were holding in your hand. You could feel your cheeks starting to heat and your heart skipping beats as he headed into the closet without a word.  
“Have fun,” Dave said, swaying back and forth with a bottle of some fancy wine in his hand. He placed a hand on your shoulder a pushed you towards the closet.  
The sudden impact caused you to stumble and trip over your own two feet. But before you had a chance to turn and glare at Dave, you were frozen in place. You could feel the rumbling of something beneath your fingertips and Dirk chuckled softly from somewhere in front of you. You jerked your head in his direction to assess the situation you had been thrown into. In the midst of your fall, Dirk’s arms wrapped around you and you found yourself pressed against his chest.  
You felt as if you were going to die from lack of oxygen. You wanted to turn and protest at Dave and tell everyone you really weren’t in the mood for something like this right now. Maybe next time?  
But it was too late. The door was closed and locked from the outside behind you and you had no way of escaping. The closet was small and there was little room to move around. Your eyes shot to his and your cheeks heated all the way to your ears at the thought of being in such a small space with such a man.  
“You alright there, ___,” Dirk asked, standing up straight and slowly dragging his hands against your waist.  
You blushed hard and fixed your clothing. “Y-yeah! I’m alright!”  
You couldn’t help the stuttering or the loudness in your voice. You dragged your eyes away from his face as you pulled your jacked across your chest, as if it was going to protect you. This situation was truly interesting, that was for sure. Dirk had been your crush for as long as you could remember and you could never keep your cool around him.  
You could hear your heart pounding beneath your breast. The thought of ‘I hope he can’t hear it’ popped into your head as your eyes started to focus in on his chest. He was so close. The closet made it that way. And I’m pretty sure that Roxy knew things were going to turn out like this.  
He chuckled softly, capturing your attention and drawing your eyes up his chest and to his mouth. His lips were cracked into a smile—a very teasing smile. It made your heart stop. With another small chuckle your eyes flickered to his eyes, his bright amber eyes that seemed to shine in the dimly lit closet.  
“Good,” as all he said before his lips planted a gentle kiss on yours, making you melt instantly.  
You felt as though your heart was going to explode from happiness from this much long awaited kiss. You couldn’t resist your urge to hold your arms back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed happily. There was nothing wrong with this, right? This was a game to be played, there was no wrong in letting lose.  
But the overwhelming happiness you felt told you otherwise. This was a dream come true. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking that time better take it’s time. You knew you wanted this to last as long as possible, even if Dirk didn’t feel the same about you. Right now, that didn’t mattered. All that matter was that he was in your arms, and you in his; lips pressed against each other in a flurry of passion.  
“Breathe,” your subconscious hollered.  
Both you and Dirk pull away slightly to catch your breaths. You both pant softly, eyes closed for a brief minute. When you open your eyes you are staring into amber and it makes you bite your lip. He was gorgeous.  
He chuckled softly and you tilted your head a bit to the right, “what?”  
His smile grew, “I’m glad Dave was right about you.”  
You could feel the temperature rise in your cheeks, “right about me?”  
His mouth moved closer to yours, “that you’ve been crushing on me for quite a while now.”  
Your heart stopped—literally stopped dead in its beating tracks. You could collapse, keel over, play dead, have your legs snap in half. He knew? How long had he known? But the more important fact as how Dave had known and told him.  
“I’m going to kill Dave,” you murmur under your breath.  
“Why,” Dirk asked, his eyes locking with yours. “I’m glad he was right.”  
He pressed his lips to yours once again and you felt your entire body melt from the heat radiating between the two of you.  
You and Dirk spent the remaining time talking and sharing gentle kisses. Dirk was very much a gentleman and you adored that. He kissed you once more before the door swung open to a very smug looking Dave. You turned to look over your shoulder. Your brows furrowed and your lips frowned as you looked at him. You quickly turned on your heels and clocked him in the stomach before walking away. He doubled over and groaned in pain while Dirk laughed, knowing it was coming. A small group gathered around Dave, not to help him, but rather to laugh at him.  
“He deserved it,” you thought.  
You took your spot on the couch and were quickly joined by Dirk. He looked at you and smiled. You smiled back, a flush creeping over your face. But you ignored it and tucked yourself under his arm. He held you close as you both continued to watch the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a bit short but i promise i will have more Chara x readers coming in the future! <3


End file.
